


A Zissen Pesach

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-April [18]
Category: House MD
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Jewish Holidays, Multi, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House already knows the answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Zissen Pesach

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011)
> 
>  
> 
> Day 108. 
> 
> Originally posted to LJ on April 18, 2011. 
> 
> Written for [](http://damigella-314.livejournal.com/profile)[**damigella_314**](http://damigella-314.livejournal.com/), who wanted some Passover fic. Takes place 1st season. 
> 
> Thanks to [](http://leiascully.livejournal.com/profile)[**leiascully**](http://leiascully.livejournal.com/) for some super-speedy beta. Comments and concrit welcome.

“Why is this night different from all others?”

Somewhere in the wilds of suburban New Jersey, Wilson was presiding over a Seder, probably wearing a badly fitting yarmulke and getting sloshed on Manischewitz.

He’d been to a Wilson family Seder a few years back. Despite pleas from Wilson, he’d managed to offend three generations and completely traumatize the adorable moppet who’d been entrusted with the Four Questions.

Now Wilson had Julie, and House was forbidden to show his face. Elijah would be invited in while House sat home by himself.

Why was this night different from all others?

It wasn’t.


End file.
